


An Emerald in the Rough

by imadrivetoegypt



Category: stardust crusaders - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadrivetoegypt/pseuds/imadrivetoegypt
Summary: A FANFIC BASED OFF OF kerbabbles 's FLESHBUD KAK AU! Check her out on Instagram @kerbabblesTRIGGER WARNING: grooming, pedophilia, violence, abuseThis is a take on kerbabbles 's Fleshbud Kak AU. It goes over his experiences with Dio and is a prologue to the events in Jojo's Bizarre Adventures: Stardust Crusaders by Hirohiku Araki.
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A FANFIC BASED OFF OF kerbabbles 's FLESHBUD KAK AU! Check her out on Instagram @kerbabbles , she is LITERALLY AMAZING.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: grooming, pedophilia, violence, abuse
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a summery night, the city of Cairo was alive and well. There was a hustle and bustle in the city- zooming cars, laughing groups of happy travelers taking in the sights of the city. People rushing home from work. One would love to be out exploring the streets of Cairo. But there was a strange sensation in the air. Almost like a magnet that just draws one to another.  
Noriyaki Kakyoin is in his hotel room laying on his stomach, finishing up the novel“Animal Farm'' by George Orwell. In one hand he twirls his hair as he flips each page, the other fiddles with the corners of the papers.  
With a sigh, he shuts the book and looks to the television.  
On the hotel’s box TV, a gangster movie plays. His parents, Norinobu and Anko Noriyaki, are rushing back and forth, gathering their things to leave for an important business meeting.  
“ Now say hello to my little friend- RATATATATATATATATATA”  
“ Hey Mom, when you guys get back, we should check out that pizza place,” Kakyoin suggests.  
“ Kakyoin, have you seen my scarf?” Anko asks.  
“ They have a good deal, $12 for a medium and some chicken-”  
“ Kakyoin” his father, Norinobu, interuptted sternly. “ Your mother asked if you seen her scarf.”  
“ No…” the boy mumbled, suddenly discouraged to ask.  
“ Oh, it’s fine honey, I’ll just use my cardigan. Now- your tie.”

The couple tidied up their appearance and headed for the door.  
“ We don’t have time for pizza anyways, Kakyoin, it’ll be late when we get back,” Norinobu claims as he holds the door open for his wife to exit. He pats his pockets “ Shit- where’s my wallet-”  
“ Nori, we don’t have time- we are going to be late! Kakyoin, stay here at the hotel, if your hungry there’s a bag of chips in my tote bag, don’t stay up to late, bye sweetie, love yo-”

The door slams and the sounds of their hurrying footsteps get fainter as they dash down the hall.

Kakyoin sighs.  
He’s alone again.

These types of interactions with his parents were common, Kakyoin would want to spend some time with his parents, they are busy, they have to leave, they have better things to do with their time- these were a casualty for Kakyoin, just average parts of his life. He used to actually talk with his parents, watch movies, play games, just talk. What happened?

These thoughts lingered in his head for a moment until he saw his father’s wallet and scarf at the floor by the wardrobe.

“ They wouldn’t mind,” Kakyoin muttered, sitting up on the bed. He furrows his brows. “ They wouldn’t even notice, they never do.”  
After his parents got promoted, a surplus of money flooded the Noriyaki family’'s bank account so Kakyoin would spend a small sum of cash on his needs like food when the couple forgot to take him to supper.

Kakyoin throws some jeans and the scarf on, ties up his sneakers, and shoves the wallet into his pocket.

“ I’ll be quick, get some food and rush back,” he thought. “ Chips aren’t dinner.”

Down the elevator he goes, through the lobby, and out on the pavement.

“ Now, I’m starving,” he huffs as a green glowing tentacle wraps snug around his arm, a green figure appears behind him. This entity is nothing to be afraid of, for it was Kakyoin’s friend. Green, he called him. 

Whenever Kakyoin were to be alone, away from the safety and comforts of a hotel or just lonely, he would always bring out Green. Green appeared when Kakyoin was 3. Just out of nowhere. Kakyoin remembers that day like it was yesterday. He was playing with a plush snake, then suddenly, the snake was sliding down Green’s long, glowing tail. They’ve been friends ever since and were basically inseperable. Literally. Green never disappeared like most “imaginary friends” would. He would be right in front of his parents and they never saw him.  
At first, his parents thought Kakyoin was just being a little kid.  
But Kakyoin is 17 now, so several problems arose.

The smell of pizza and chicken were getting stronger, but another thing caught Kakyoin’s eye. A bookshop!  
The lettering of the sign was written elegantly and smoothly in gold paint. The lights were warm and cozy, and hundreds of books can be seen through the store’s windows. 

Kakyoin smiled and looked at Green. With Green’s chittering approval, he practically busted through the door just flabbergasted by how many there were. He instantly sped over to the classics section and ogled at the books. Gorgeous leather hardbacks, each all firm and ready to read. 

He grabbed some books off the shelves, inspecting the title and skimming through the texts. Some Poe, Dahl, Salinger, a whole variety of books and authors.  
With Green’s help, he carried the books to the checkout counter, bought them and left.

“ Haha! Green, we found some good ones today! How am I gonna fit all of them in my suitcase? Haha!” he chirped.  
Green chitters happily, helping Kakyoin carry the paper bag of books. Then the intoxicatingly savory scent of pizza and chicken flood the streets. Kakyoin strides down the street, and into the restaurant.  
He orders a medium pizza, chicken, and a large cherry slushie.  
“ A snack for us while we read,” he beams.  
They sit at the tables outside in the full moon, immersing themselves in their own world.

Time passes as Kakyoin reads book after book after book, finishing all the chicken, two thirds of his pizza, and almost his entire slushie. His smile was a look of pure bliss. Green’s tentacle was wrapped around his wrist and helped him flip pages.

“ That is some gorgeous craftsmanship,” a deep, British voice purrs. It was the kind of voice that would send chills down your spine and raise the hair on the back of your neck but magnetically draw you closer. Startled, Green disappeared.

Kakyoin looks up from his reading and before him was a blond, tall, muscular man dressed in a neat suit and coat. There was a scarf tied tightly around his neck covering some sort of birthmark. Or perhaps a scar?  
He looked as if he could be some supermodel. His eyes were bold and glimmering, almost golden. He had a physique similar to the Hulk’s and an aura of mystery and class. But there was something else, something off about this man that Kakyoin could not identify.

“ U-Uh yeah!” Kakyoin smiles. “ I just bought it at the bookstore a block down. They had some really great selections. I highly suggest ‘Animal Farm’- George Orwell. Its symbolism is incredible! I just finished it earlier tonight, sir! And also ‘The Outsiders’- S. E. Hinton, it made me cry several times, heh… ”  
The man looked at the large pile of books by Kakyoin, then observes the cover of the one in his hands.

“ Poe, huh? You have incredible taste. ‘The Bells’ is my favorite of his poems,” the man replies.

“ Oh- I’m reading that one now, I believe it’s a metaphor for death, am I wrong? I enjoy Poe’s writing, it’s so bold and striking and-”

The man laughs and flashes a charming smile at Kakyoin.

“ My name is Dio, Dio Brando,” he chuckles. “ You are adorable.”

Kakyoin blushes.

“ Thank you… O-Oh, I’m Kakyoin. Noriyaki Kakyoin. Feel free to call me either!”

Dio raised his brow,” Kakyoin… do you have a Stand?”

“ A what?” 

Was he referring to Green? 

Dio pauses for a moment. “ Kakyoin, would you like to go for a walk around the city with me?”

Kakyoin was scared and excited all at the same time. This man seems endearing and kind, could this be a friend? Could he end this loneliness of Kakyoin’s? But there was another feeling. It was small and subtle, deep into the pit of his stomach. It felt like a warning. Like a beware.

He should have trusted that feeling.

“ Sure.”

The two walked and talked as the night passed. Kakyoin never felt the need to hold Green’s hand as he conversed with Dio. He felt an odd sense of comfort. The fear he felt in his gut had vanished as he spilled out more and more.

Dio was from England. He’s been traveling the world looking for other Users like him after gaining a certain power.  
He was an orphan. He used to live in a mansion with his stepfather and his brother. They sadly have both died in tragic accidents that Dio did not wish to remenince in.  
Dio wanted to learn more about him, he said. Dio never had a real friend before, just like Kakyoin. Dio wanted to be his friend.

And Kakyoin ate up every last word. Kakyoin told Dio about books, video games, movies, shoes, TV shows, soap operas, art, painting, his travels with his parents, his home in Japan...

Time went on and the word ‘Stand’ was spoken once again.

“ A Stand is a physical manifestation of a person’s fighting spirit. Your soul,” Dio explained.  
“ Do you have a Stand, Dio?” Kakyoin asked, more curious than ever.  
“ Yes of course,” he nodded. “ I believe I saw what appeared to be your Stand.”

He takes Kakyoin’s hand so he could observe his arm, where he has last seen Green.

“ Is it just a tentacle?” Dio questioned. He looks into Kakyoin’s eyes. “ May I see it?”  
“ How can you see it?” Kakyoin interrogates. “ You can see my ‘Stand’? I thought only I could see it. I’ve been the only person in my life who could see Green up until now.”  
“ Green?” Dio raises a brow.  
“ Oh yeah-” Kakyoin eases up and reveals Green. 

Dio’s eyes widen, pleased by the sight of Kakyoin’s Stand.

“ Wow…”

Kakyoin smiles, suddenly very proud of knowing that he was special. That his difference of having a “Stand” was a good thing. That he wasn’t crazy. That there were more people like him out there. That he wasn’t alone. 

He exclaims,” You can see him! You- I-I’m not the only one!”

Dio smiled,” Of course. Only Stand Users can see Stands, Kakyoin.”  
“ Can I see your Stand, Dio?” Kakyoin requests.  
“ Of course.”

Dio then brought out a golden humanoid figure. Its presence was very bold and intimidating. It was large and very muscular, similar to Dio’s body.

“ My Stands name is The World,” Dio told Kakyoin. “ Named by Enyaba, the women who gave me this ability.”  
“ Given? You weren’t born with your Stand?”  
“ Pardon?”  
“ I’ve had my Stand since I was young, sir,” he clarifies. “ How’d you get yours?”  
“ I was cut by an arrow and fell ill for 2 weeks. The arrow was said to be able to choose who would be fit to have a Stand. Those who survive obtain the ability of a Stand,” Dio explains.

Dio then pauses in his steps as well as Kakyoin, takes his hands, and looks him in his eyes.

“ Kakyoin, you are special. You’ve been blessed with an incredible gift… born Stand Users are very rare. It typically occurs when your parents are Stand Users, but you’re different. You are a gem. A precious emerald in the rough. You are lovely.”

Pride and joy once again floods Kakyoin’s heart.

He’s special. He has value. This thing, his Stand, Green, has been something of a miracle.

“ Kakyoin,” Dio continues. “ I’d like you to come with me. You’d love it at my mansion, it has a library so big, you could get lost, you could get your own room, have other Stand Users as your friends, and you can stay with me. I want you to stay with me, Kakyoin. I’ve met several Stand Users before, yet I’ve never felt such a connection as ours with any of them. You’d be cherished. Loved. You would be seen, understood. I can take care of you. You wouldn’t have to worry about anything for the rest of your life. Not money, not loneliness, not hunger, not safety- come with me.”

Kakyoin was overwhelmed with joy. But wait- leave his parents? Wouldn’t they be upset if he left? Wouldn’t it be scary to have your child to just disappear?

But in the end… they never cared to begin with. 

Rejection, loneliness, melancholy… that’s all Kakyoin has known his whole life. His parents were ashamed of him. They thought he was a freak.

They didn’t know how special Kakyoin was, and now Dio is offering acceptance and belonging. A home and friends. 

“ Kakyoin, you’d never have to be alone. I won’t leave you in some hotel room by yourself. I won’t abandon you…” Dio voiced. “ I promise, my gem. Come home.”

Kakyoin felt tears in his eyes,” Y-Yes! I’ll go with you, Dio!

Walking down the street, Kakyoin was giddy. His parents wouldn’t mind that he’s gone. He’d be a problem out of their hair.

Kakyoin couldn’t ignore the awful pit in his stomach though. Dio was a stranger. They barely met only a couple hours ago.  
He thought that this was the right choice.  
He shouldn’t have ignored it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS INSPIRED BY @kerbabbles 's FLESHBUD KAK AU ON INSTAGRAM. You can read more about it on her insta :)

“ Forgive me, the walk may have been longer than I anticipated,” Dio apologized.   
“ No, no it’s fine!” Kakyoin laughs. “ I’m just glad to be here.”  
“ I would’ve asked the taxi the drive through the alleyway to get us closer, but then again, we wouldn’t want to run over any pedestrians of course,” he says, opening up the big bronze gate that led to his mansion.

Kakyoin was taking in the sights of architecture, pillars and arched entryways, domes, vaults. It was like something straight from a textbook. There were magnificent gardens, gorgeous statues, and graceful fountains in the courtyard. The moonlight danced in the reflection of the water, illuminating the fountains and the cobblestone where they walked. 

“ You own this place?” Kakyoin said, eyes wide in awe. “ It’s beautiful!”  
“ Thank you,” Dio replied, placing his hand on Kakyoin’s waist with a smile. “ I knew you’d love it.”

Kakyoin, startled by this action, immediately backed away from Dio and brought out Green.

“ What’s wrong?” Dio pouts.  
Kakyoin awkwardly puts Green away and tells Dio nervously,” S-Sorry… I’m not used to being touched-”  
“ Oh… I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to escort you to your room.”  
“ My room?”  
“ Yes, it’s getting late, I believe it’s-” he pauses to check his watch. “ It’s 1:37. Come Kakyoin, hurry now.”

Kakyoin follows after Dio, getting distracted by the sights of the mansion which were lit with soft candlelight from a crystal chandelier. 

“ On second thought-” Dio mentions with a grin. “ Would you like to come to my room? I would love to show you some poems I’ve written lately.”  
“ Ah- n-no, you’ve done so much as to let me in your home, I’d be fine with just a normal room!” Kakyoin stuttered, backing away. “ I’m-”

He yawns.

“ I’m very tired too. We did a lot of walking already…”

Dio’s smile fades for a moment then quickly reappears.

“ No, no, I understand, friend! You need your rest,” he shrugs. “ I’ll just give you a tour of the mansion tomorrow. Come.”

Dio takes Kakyoin to a hallway of wooden doors. All the way down the hall was another staircase leading to a velvet red curtain. Dio opens the room closest to the staircase. 

Dio opens the door,“ And here you are.”

The room had a desk, mirror, wardrobe, nightstand, and bed which all matched each other perfectly. The sheets were the palest white Kakyoin has ever seen. The window’s red curtains were drawn and so moonlight flooded the room.

Kakyoin throws himself onto the fluffy mattress and inhales his pillow’s strong scent of lavender and laundry detergent. The sheets were nice and soft. Kakyoin was nearly knocked out.  
Dio sat himself next to Kakyoin and stroked his dark hair.

“ Welcome home my gem~,” Dio whispered, tracing Kakyoin’s face with his long claw-like fingernails. 

… 

Kakyoin wakes up to the odd feeling of being watched.  
And there, right above him, was Dio, watching the boy with those burning eyes.

“ Good morning my gem,” Dio greets. “ Did you rest well?”  
“ Were… were you watching me sleep?” Kakyoin groggily asks, rubbing his eyes.  
“ I didn’t want to leave you alone in case you needed my help to find the restroom or such as,” he answered.

To make this situation even stranger, Dio didn’t deny it.

“ After all,” Dio continued, approaching Kakyoin’s bedside. “ You don’t abandon your friends.”  
“Right…” Kakyoin responded.

The boy’s stomach grumbled.  
Wow, how could he be hungry after all of that food from last night?  
“ Ah- I need to wash up…” Kakyoin muttered as Dio pulled him up out of bed. “ W-Wait! I didn’t bring my toothbrush I- dammit! I left all my things at the hotel! Sorry Dio, I should’ve at least gotten my things-”  
“ Oh, don’t worry, a simple toothbrush, towel, whatever you need, I can provide,” Dio interrupts. “ In fact, I had my servants bring me one before you woke. I told you, you don’t have to worry about a thing, my darling.”

He gestures over to his nightstand, which now has a lamp, towel, toothbrush, hairbrush, and toothpaste lying on it.

“ Thank you,” Kakyoin sighs with relief, gathering the things to freshen up.

He follows Dio to the bathroom down the winding hallways of the mansion. There was a scent of warm vanilla lotion floating in the air. As they got closer to their destination, the air became more and more humid.  
They turn the corner and Kakyoin yelps at the sight of a gorgeous naked woman. She had smooth tan skin and silvery hair.

“ OH MY GOD, MISS, I’M SO SORRY-” he squeals, covering his eyes and turning around.   
“ No need to worry kid,” the lady jeers in an annoyed voice. “ I was just taking a bath.”  
“ Oops, I forgot to tell you, Kakyoin, that it’s a communal bathroom. They don’t feel awkward around one another after living together for so long,” Dio chuckles. “ Good morning, Mariah.”  
“ Good morning, Lord Dio,” she nods with a smile, wrapping her towel around her. In a disgusted tone, she gestures to Kakyoin,” Who’s this?”  
“ H-Hello miss, I’m Kakyoin,” he stammered.   
“ Mariah,” she grimaces at the boy. “ Where have you been Lord Dio? I was worried last night…”  
“ I was out on the town and I met Kakyoin! Isn’t he adorable?”

She stares Kakyoin down.

“ Yeah, just precious...” she cringes. Did Dio really waste her entire evening to hang out with some kid? “ Do you have any plans today?”  
“ Yes, I’m taking Kakyoin on a tour around the mansion,” he answered. “ He’s planning to live here with us.”  
“ Oh… well, I’ll see you around then,” she huffs, walking off down the corridor.

Kakyoin’s heart was still racing in sight of Mariah. He didn’t mean to walk in on her.

“ If you’d prefer, you can use my bathroom,” Dio suggests. “ It’s private.”  
“ Y-Yes please.”  
…

Kakyoin couldn’t get that conversation with Mariah out of his head. He tried to make friends before, and her tone was similar to the many people who found Kakyoin strange and sick. He knew he wasn’t good at making friends but why did it sound like she resented him so much?   
Kakyoin took note to avoid Mariah.

He also thought it was weird that she addressed him as ‘Lord Dio”. By observance he could tell that Dio was filthy rich, but how much money did he really have? How’d he even get the money? Oh my god, what if he’s a drug lord?   
It was really nerve-racking to think about.

All of a sudden it hit Kakyoin.

What the hell was he doing? Did he really follow a stranger into his own home to meet more “Stand Users” like him? Did he really just allow himself to be kidnapped? Oh my god, what about the police? His parents could be looking for him!

The panic suddenly vanished with a knock at the door.

“ Kakyoin? You’ve been in there a while, are you alright?” Dio called out through the door. “ I don’t want you to miss breakfast.”  
“ Yeah, hold on, I’ll be out in a moment-” Kakyoin responds, brushing out his hair.

Dio’s worrying for him- friends do that. He’s just being a good friend. He hasn’t done anything extremely threatening other than try to hold him. But maybe he’s just the touchy type? No-  
Kakyoin still wanted to trust Dio; he never tried to hurt him anyways.

Kakyoin opened the door and Dio led him to a room that was open and warm. To the right, instead of your typical windows, there were pillars dawned in long, white satin curtains with a golden trim. The light breeze swayed them side to side letting in some light. The view of the courtyard is visible.  
In the center of the rectangular room was a long porcelain dining table covered with bowls of fruit and the plates of the people sitting there. There were several men there, a boy who looked about Kakyoin’s age, and a kid.  
To the left, there was an arch with an open view of a kitchen. Inside, kitchen staff are working, cooking meals and creating scents that were appetizing to everyone.   
“ God, every room here is just amazing!” Kakyoin gapes at the scenery.  
“ Yes, come along, gem,” Dio chimed, pushing Kakyoin gently as they walked to the kitchen.

The chef at the counter had very dark circles under his eyes and a thin, gaunt face. He had a distant look in his eyes, a look of longing and loneliness. As Kakyoin got closer, he noticed that many of the cooks there looked rather depressing. Their faces were gaunt and pale and their eyes had a haze much like the chef at the counter.

Dio pats his shoulder,” You can order whatever you’d like, my kitchen staff are all very talented, whatever your little stomach desires, you got it!”  
Dio lingers behind Kakyoin as he ordered.

Kakyoin looked at the kitchen staff in concern and his smile faded. They looked as if they were husks of the people they used to be. Tired and overworked.

Kakyoin didn’t want to stress them out with something demanding, so he politely ordered,” I’ll just have cereal, sir. Any kind is fine, but I’d prefer Captain Crunch please.”

Dio raised an eyebrow,” My gem, are you sure? They can actually cook, you shouldn’t waste their time and talent on cereal.”  
“ Ah- it’s fine, I just want Captain Crunch,” the boy shrugs. “ Besides, they look completely overworked, I don’t want them to feel overwhelmed.”  
“ But you live here now, you’re not a guest, they’d understand…” Dio growled, clenching his fist.

Immediately, the staff perked up with wide eyes and happy smiles. Their bodies still moved in a slow and sluggish manner but their thin faces, with their huge grins and shining eyes from their sunken sockets, their faces smiled as if they were in pain.

“ I’ll get you some French toast,” the man at the counter chirps in a very monologue tone. “ Feel free to eat whatever fruits are on the table.”

He walks away, his feet dragging on the pavement, to get the food. 

It was a strange interaction. They must be paid well to stay here while being overworked. 

These are some thoughts that Kakyoin noted down to ask Dio later. Dio seemed like a nice man but everyone is innocent until proven guilty.

Kakyoin felt a suspicious stare directed to him. He knows Dio is there, but it feels like somebody else was watching him. In fact, it felt like the whole room was watching him.  
He attempts to casually look over his shoulder yet sees several people looking away. All but one was locked onto him. Some man with dirty blonde hair. He looks like he could be an actor in one of those Old Western movies with cowboys and gunfights. He already had a cowboy hat to go with it.  
The man had an intense look of pity and questioning on his face.

Kakyoin waved and gave a smile, perhaps it would lighten the mood between them. When Kakyoin turned back around, he could still feel the man’s eyes on his back. It wasn’t making anything better; it fed his anxiety.

Dio notices this and turns his head in the direction of the cowboy man with a scowl of disapproval.  
The man looked away and Kakyoin felt almost at ease again.  
The only problem was Dio. Kakyoin had to know more about him in detail.  
He decides to go over this at breakfast.

The chef returns with a plate of French toast and eggs,” There’s maple syrup and more on the table over there, thank you Kakyoin.”  
“ Oh, no, thank you, sir!” the boy corrects. 

He pauses.

“ I didn’t tell you my name…?” Kakyoin recalls.

Fear flooded into the entire kitchen staff’s faces then as suddenly as that fear appeared, it vanished with bright and happy faces.

“ I overheard you and Lord Dio talking and caught your name!” the chef laughs. “ Forgive me, I didn’t mean to freak you out.”   
Dio looked more and more disappointed as the man began to ramble on.  
“ I hope you enjoy your tour today, Kakyoin. The mansion is such a beautiful and amazing place to live. I work AND live here, so I’m getting the best of both worlds. The pay is good so I can afford to pay for my children’s schooling. I miss them though- my family. It’s been a long time since-” The man pauses.  
Blood starts to drip from his head and the man begins to show extreme signs of fatigue and exhaustion.  
“ S-Sir, you should rest!” Kakyoin stutters.   
“ Oh no!” Dio exclaims with phony worry. “ Vanilla Ice- could you please take this poor chef to the ‘hospital’?”  
A man with dark wavy locks stands up from his chair, then suddenly vanishes in a portal.  
Kakyoin whips around at the sound of another portal opening behind him, and suddenly the chef was gone.  
“ Wow…” Kakyoin gasps in awe. “ Are portals his Stand?”  
“ Something like that,” Dio shrugs.  
“ Th-That’s amazing! So is there like a pocket dimension within that portal? Is it between our world and another that allows him to move in different places? How far can he go?”  
Dio laughs,” Ah, alas, I’m not Vanilla Ice, so I don’t know those details when he comes back. In the meantime, please sit, eat.”

Dio takes a seat across the cowboy man and gives him a small nod. Kakyoin sits next to Dio and begins to eat.

The cowboy opens his mouth to speak- “ Di-”  
Dio glares.  
“ Lord… Dio.”  
“ Yes?” Dio replies.  
“ Can I talk to you for a bit?”

Dio rises and gestures for the man to follow. The cowboy gets up and the two head into a hallway.

“ What is this about, Hol Horse?” Dio huffs. “ My time is precious and I was occupied at the moment.”  
Hol Horse interogates,“ Sir, why is that kid here? How old is he? What’s-”  
“ He’s our new roomate. He’s going to be living here with me,” Dio harshly interupts. “ I understand that you aren’t to fond of me, but if you wish for their to be no consqeunces towards yourself or the boy, I highly consider to leave him alone.”  
“ That kid doesn’t even look like he graduated high school, where’d ya’ even get him? Isn’t that the kid that’s all over TV? The missin’ boy-”  
“ Hey, Mr Dio,” Kakyoin chirps. “ I’m sorry if this is a bad time, but I’m ready for a tour.”

Hol Horse and Dio pause for a moment, looking at each other, then at Kakyoin.

“ Of course,” Dio smiles, walking towards Kakyoin and placing a hand on his shoulder. “ There’s a lot of ground to cover today.”  
“ Great!”   
Kakyoin looks at Hol Horse.   
“ Hi sir, I’m Kakyoin.”

Hol Horse didn’t know how to answer the boy. The kid doesn’t even realize what he’s in for or that he just got kidnapped.

“ Hey… kiddo,” he responded with a nervous chuckle.

Dio walks off down the hallway,” Kakyoin?”

“ I’ll be there!” Kakyoin calls out. As he is about to turn to catch up with the man, Hol Horse places a hand on Kakyoin’s shoulder and makes him face himself.

“ If you ever need me kid, the name’s Hol Horse. My room’s the farthest away from Dio’s, the first door to the left of the stairs, okay?”

“ Okay!” Kakyoin nods. “ Thank you!”

Hol Horse stressfully sighs as the boy runs off to Dio’s side, praying that he’ll be okay. Hol Horse knew the of the treachery that Dio was capable of.   
Dio killed his own stepbrother and stepfater, murdered hundreds of people, kidnapped, raped, stole, manipulated, basically any evil deed you can think of, there’s a goddamn high possiblility that that man has done it.  
Hol Horse wasn’t the religious type but that night he prayed that Kakyoin would be safe in the hands of that beast. He prayed that Kakyoin would be found or would want to go home. All he could think everytime he saw Kakyoin was “that poor kid…”  
The worst was yet to come.


End file.
